


Miss me when you're sober

by withoutInk



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Best Friends, Fluff and Angst, Hallucinations, M/M, Past Character Death, Past Noren, Sharing a Bed, ex lovers au, i love renjun i swear, nomin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 04:57:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16737535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withoutInk/pseuds/withoutInk
Summary: an au where jeno calls jaemin almost every night and jaemin knows exactly why..."jeno's drunk."it has been a habit? Jaemin had better things to do like-get over his ex. But how can he do that when with just the voice of Jeno calling him to come, hope builds up in his chest?or...an au where Jeno only misses Jaemin when he's drunk and Jaemin is too sober.





	Miss me when you're sober

**Author's Note:**

> this has been in my drafts for so long and i decided to post chapter one. i'll continue this if i get some feedbacks from you guys. and as usual, the ending is based on the comments i get. 
> 
> reminder that this is just fictional please dont kill me unu

12 more minutes. Jaemin sighs after looking at the time on his phone for the nth time that night. He’s not tired, No, he’s very tired. But he’s somewhat gaining strength from looking at his lock screen wallpaper. It was sad, pitiful even. But if there was one reason why he’s holding on to this weak thread, it was because he loves Jeno a little too much.  

 

 

The sad pair of eyes suddenly lit up at the caller’s name.

“right on time” he said with gleam. Jaemin was already dressed, every night he’s always prepared, just waiting for the call and he’s on his way out to get a cab. But his reflection made him stop, it was as if his reflection wasn’t him. The next thing he knows the man on the mirror was talking to him, tugging at his heart.

The smile on his face vanished at words thrown at him by his reflection.

 

“you look pathetic”

“I know”

“you look desperate”

“I’m aware”

“he only knows you when he’s drunk”

“so what?”

“you love him too much”

“I love him too much”

 

 

Jaemin swallowed the lump that was stuck in his throat, every word felt sharp against his heart. But his phone is ringing and he knew who was calling, cause who else would call at 3 in the morning? Jaemin sighed, again, and again, and again. Until the exhausting sigh turned out to be the result of running a supposedly 10 minute transportation by car, traffic included, in just 7 minutes. It might be short, but every second felt like an eternity, especially when Jeno’s voice pleading for help is replaying itself in Jaemin’s mind. And the images he created didn’t help at all.

 

Jaemin felt his knees wobble as he reached for the doorknob, taking a deep breath before pushing it open. Jeno was there, still in his outfit of the day. He sitting in front of a bottle of gin and other emptied bottles of whatever alcohol was left on the fridge.

 

Jaemin took every step as lightly as possible, being cautious of the shards of glass on the floor. He placed his hand on Jeno’s back, moving it from side to side. His expression was a mixture of sadness and happy. Like how his lips were pursed up to a smile but his eyes gave away what he never could say out loud. And unfortunately, Jeno never saw the pain in the younger’s eyes.

With his free hand he stopped the drink that was on its way to Jeno’s lips, ever so gently placing it on the table.

 

“Let’s go to sleep”

and with that, Jeno collapsed in Jaemin’s embrace, letting the younger help him carry himself to his room.

 

Jeno fell onto his bed, laying starfish and struggling to shake his shoes off. He was giggling at himself and Jaemin mirrored what he saw. He helped the older remove his shoes as well as unbuttoned his shirt for him. 

Jaemin kneeled on the edge of the bed as he nursed Jeno. Jaemin was the one this time who was trying to not make eye contact, making sure his eyes were focused on every button on Jeno’s shirt, undoing it one by one. A part of him wanted to finish it quick and get the hell out of his place, but the majority of him wanted to be with him more. They only meet at dawn, so Jaemin couldn’t say no to whatever his heart suggests. And tonight, the heart wanted…it wanted…NO! Jaemin fights every urge to kiss him. He can’t…It’ll be wrong. He clenched his teeth while his heart and mind were fighting over what was right and what was wrong.

 

Jeno undressed himself and tossed the fabric on his bedside. Jaemin grabbed a shirt and offered it to him with one hand, while his free hand was fidgeting to the end fabric of his own shirt.

Biting his lips, he avoided to lock eyes with him and in result, his eyes were looking everywhere except at the boy in front of him. Stuttering he said, “ah-I better get going.” Annoyed, Jeno grabbed his wrist and pulled Jaemin on top of him, but the younger still wouldn’t look him in the eye.

Jaemin felt his heart beat like crazy and wondered if Jeno could hear it too. He quickly pushed himself up, just to be pulled back on top of Jeno’s chest again. Jaemin stayed still, thinking of all the things that could go wrong but at the same time what felt like the right thing to do.

 Stuck in his own thoughts, Jeno placed a finger below Jaemin’s chin and tilted it up to align their eyes. And in that moment, all of his worries vanished and the only thing left on his mind was Jeno, and that he was madly in love with him.  

 

Jeno pulled Jaemin even closer, closing the gap between their bodies and between their lips. The piled up emotions of longing, and of want was released in that kiss. And it sure was aggressive.

**Author's Note:**

> please comment down your thoughts and suggestions cause i dont remember the original plot i planned for this since this has been in my drafts for over 3 months now.


End file.
